The Lies You've Told
by gi23227
Summary: Jason tries to win Charlie back after the leaving the Militia and the tragic death of her brother.
1. Chapter 1

Jason had never been so lost in his life. Everything used to be so simple for him, just follow orders and do what dad says. He had believed what he was doing was right but looking back now he realized that he was terribly mistaken. It was all because of Charlie though; she had opened his eyes to the things that were happening around him. Now that the Militia has power they were doing horrible things, just killing people in cold blood and Jason couldn't take it anymore, and that's why he stood up to his dad. He had to find Charlie and tell her what was happening but when he did she didn't want anything to do with him and now here he was, laying on a pile of leaves in the middle of nowhere trying to figure out what he was going to do with his life. While he was deep in thought about this Jason heard something behind him and before he knew it he was being held in the choke hold by someone.

Just as Jason was about to elbow this stranger in his stomach he heard him say "Don't fight back or I'll snap your neck." Jason instantly knew whose voice it was. It was the voice of Miles Matheson Jason thought before he blacked out.

Charlie couldn't help but stare at him. He looked so different she thought. With the bruises on his face he almost looked unrecognizable, but she knew it was him. She had been so surprised to see him the other day and had wondered where he was and apparently it wasn't that far away. Whoever he fought must have been really strong to do that much damage, Charlie wondered who was behind it. It probably happened when he tried to escape but she found that hard to believe since it was nearly impossible to get away from the Militia.

"How is he?" Miles said as he walked back in the room where Jason was.

"He's fine, just a few bumps and bruises," Charlie said finally looking away from Jason's swollen face to her Uncle Miles. "Did you do this to him?"

"Nope, but I'd sure like to meet the guy who did," Miles said shaking his head. "He can't stay here Charlie."

"I know and I told him that," Charlie said.

"What do you mean when you saw him?" Miles asked confused.

"When I went to get some water he found me in the woods and told me about the attack," Charlie said realizing that he had saved a lot of lives because of that.

"Really," Miles said not really caring what he did, he didn't like the guy and the only reason he wasn't dead was because he needed him for leverage.

"Yeah," Charlie said looking back at Jason now. "When do you think he will wake up?"

"I don't know maybe another hour," Miles said looking at Charlie. "Look I know what happened today was really hard to see-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Charlie said stopping him before he said something she knew would make her cry. She had to be strong now more than ever, she had to be strong when she saw Monroe so she could kill him just like he killed her brother.

"Okay, we don't have to talk about it now but let me know when he wakes up," Miles said and then left the room.

Charlie went back to thinking about what happened to Jason. Really about anything that keep her from thinking about Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason woke up to the sound of voices around him, but there was one voice that stood out in particular and that was Charlie's. He would know her voice anywhere. He quickly opened his eyes but all he saw was bright sunlight coming through the window. Nobody was in the room he thought. He tried to move but his hands were tied to the chair he was sitting in.

"Charlie!" He screamed he could hear her voice he knew she had to be close by.

As soon as Charlie heard her name she knew Jason was awake. He called her named the same way he did yesterday. She stopped what she was doing and walked into his room.

"Good morning," she said as she walked into his room.

"What am I doing here?" He asked.

"You're here because when Monroe or your dad tries to kill us again he might think twice about blowing up his son," Miles said as he walked in behind Charlie.

Jason didn't say anything to that. He couldn't help but look at Charlie. She was so beautiful he thought.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Miles said when he saw him looking at Charlie and ignoring him.

"No, I was just thinking that that might not be a good plan because my farther or Monroe might not care if I live or die," Jason finally said.

"And why is that?" Miles said surprised. "Didn't he send you here to spy on us again?"

"Yes, but I walked away from him and that's why my face looks like this and all these people here aren't dead," Jason said looking Miles in the eyes.

"Well never the less you have to be good for something," Miles said and then brought a chair right in front of him and sat down. "What do you know about what Monroe is planning?"

"I don't know anything about that," Jason said and then took a hard punch to the face.

"You know what I hate more than the Militia Jason liars, you're farther is one the closet people to Monroe he had to have told to you something," Miles said as he held Jason's head up to look at him, the wound on his lip started to bleed again.

Charlie jumped when Miles punched Jason and didn't know what to do; she had never seen Miles this way.

"I don't know all he told me was that we were tracking down rebel camps-," Jason didn't even finish his sentence before he received another punch but this time it was to his stomach and then to his face again. The pain was horrible and he felt like he was going to throw up any second now.

"Stop it," Charlie said when she saw Miles hit him the third time. "If he doesn't know he doesn't know."

"He could be lying again Charlie you don't know what he's up to," Miles said when he turned towards her.

"Yeah well all I know was that he did save us all yesterday," Charlie said.

"Not all of us," Miles said and then got up out of the chair.

That hurt Charlie thought thinking of Danny, but she wasn't going to blame Jason for his death. "Yeah but it's not his fault."

"Charlie are you serious this guy lied to you and us for days about who he was now you're just going to forgive him," Miles said.

"No I didn't say that, I'm saying that if he doesn't know anything just let him go he's no use to us," Charlie said looking at Jason. She walked towards him then and picked up his had to make sure he was okay. He lip was bleeding badly and he was making these moaning sounds. Charlie cut the rope around his hands and helped him up.

"Unbelievable," Miles said as watched Charlie help him.

"If you're not going to do anything but hit him then I suggest you leave," Charlie said as she finally got Jason to his feet and lead him into the area where all the medicine was.

"Fine," Miles said and walked away thinking about the way Jason looked at Charlie. No way that was happening he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you for helping me Charlie," Jason said as he sat infront of Charlie as she treated his wounds.

"No problem, you've saved me before so I kind of owe you," Charlie said giving him a little smile. "You might not be so thankful after what i'm about to do thought."

"What are youo talking-," Jason started to say before he felt a ripping pain in his side.

It had only lasted a second but it was the worst pain Jason had ever felt. "What was that?"

Charlie couldn't help but laugh a little at his reaction. "Calm down it was just a little bit of alcohol to clean the wound."

"It's not funny," Jason said being serious because it really did hurt.

"Hey, I gave you a warning," Charlie said as she pulled away from him and started putting back all of the supplies.

"Are you done?" Jason asked happy that there was no more pain but sad because even through the pain he was very aware of how close Charlie was to him.

"Yeah, I'm done," Charlie said and smilied a little at his look of relief. "So you're with the rebels now."

"Yeah, I told you i'm done with Monroe and my dad," Jason said.

"What happened between you too," Charlie said sitting back down infront of him.

"It was really a long tim coming thing, I was just tired of killing people for him," Jason said looking in Charlie's eye hoping that she sees hes telling the truth.

"I see, " Charlie said and then looked away from him.

An awkward silence followed between them. Charlie was thinking about if she believed him or not and Jason was thinking about her. She's so pretty he thought and he was so happy she was with him right now. He had dreamed about he since there last encounter and no dream could compare to the real thing. He really wanted to touch her right now but he didn't know how she would react to that, so he kept his hands to himself.

"Do you believe me Charlie?" Jason said after awhile.

"I don't know, but I really want to," Charlie said looking back at him.

After another silent moment other people came running in with injured people. They were yelling and running around and Charlie and Jason both jumeped up and started to help them.

"What happened?" Charlie yelled.

"Some of Monroe's people came through and open fired on another rebel camp about 5 miles away from us and these people were the only survivors. They ran here to tell us about what happened but they still need medical attension. Do you think you can help me with them?" One of the rebels Charlie had seen around said to her.

"Sure," Charlie said and spring into action.

Jason on the other had stepped back and walked into another room. He couldn't believe Monroe's people were so close and he wanted revenge and he knew how to get it. There was one person he had to talked to before he left though.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason ran through the woods to where he heard the sound of marching troops. He face still hurt but Charlie make it feel a lot better. As he got closer to the sound Jason started to slow down as he came to a hill. He knew that over the hill he would see them. Monroe's army. He quiclky dropped to the ground when he heard the familiar sound of his farther's voice. He slowly creep up the hill and when he got to the top he looked over and her saw them and there were a lot of them. At least a hundred of them. This is bad he thought, he had to get back and warn Charlie.

Charlie was checking up on the wounded that had come in when Jason came running in. "What's wrong," she said when she saw his face.

"There coming and coming fast we have to go," Jason said then grabbed Charlie by the hand.

"Wait," Charlie said and pulled her hand away from Jason. "We have to warn everybody else."

"I did and Miles told me to take you away from here," Jason said and grabbed her again.

"I'm not leaving them hear," Charlie said and pulled her hand away once again. "We have to fight with them."

"No we don't," Jason said and being very aware that they could be attacked any minute grabbed Charlie by her hips and put her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Charlie said and started fighting Jason.

Jason ignored Charlie and started to jog to the back of the rebel camp and intot he forrest. As soon as the got there they heard gun shots and Charlie's heard snapped up to look at where they were coming from. She saw some of Monroe's men walking towards the building that they were just in and then more gunfire. She saw Miles hiding and she also saw a soldier who might find him and without thinking she yelled. "Miles!"

Everything was quiet for a minute and then it seemed that right infront of her face the whole camp exploded into gunfire and fighting from both sides, but by this time Jason was running very fast away and Charlie lost sight of the he thought that they were far enough away Jason put Charlie down and then grabbed her and tied her hands with a piece of rope.

"What are you doing. Jason stop you have to let me go back," Charlie said her voice cracking thinking about Miles and what was happening.

Even though he didn't want too Jason ignored her pleas and grabbed her by her arm and kept walking away from the battle that was going on. He had to keep moving because of Charlie's outburst somebody might be following them.

"Jason let me go!" Charlie screamed and then Jason put his hand over her mouth before she said something else.

"Stop it, do you want to die?" Jason said to Charlie angrily.

Charlie didn't reply partly because his hand was over her mouth but also because she thought about what had just happened. Miles told Jason take he away from the camp because he thought that she might die there. Oh my god Charlie thought and then looked at Jason and shook her head no.

When Jason took his hand off of her Charlie said "Are they going to die?"

"No," Jason said even though he didn't know for sure. He just hoped that Miles had a plan and that he made it out alive for Charlie's sake.

"Where are we going to go," Charlie said and followed Jason when he started walking away.

"Miles said go to the rebel camp that the Militia was at and stay there and that he would come for us when everything was over," Jason said still looking in the direction that Miles had told him to go.

Charlie was almost at the point of crying. She had just lost her brother she couldn't lose Miles too.

Jason heard Charlie breathing really hard and when he turned to look at her he saw her eyes were very watery so he stopped and put his arms around her. Charlie put her head on his shoulder and cried long and hard, by the time she was done the sun was setting and the sounds of gunfire were growing weaker and weaker."I'm fine," she said after she stopped crying.

"I know," Jason said but only held her tighter for a moment and then let her go. "We have to go before the sun sets." Charlie nodded her head with tears still running down her face. Jason wiped them off with his hand very gently. She was so fragile he thought but so strong at the same time. Charlie looked in Jason's eyes while he wiped away her tears and it only lasted a moment but in that moment Charlie saw something in Jason's eyes but before she could tell what it was he turned away and started walking again.


End file.
